


A Baby for Christmas

by DyslexicSquirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: Dean Winchester finds a list of all the Eligible Alphas in town when he’s fixing Castiel Novak’s car and the fact that he’s not on it surprises him more than it should. He’s been pining for Castiel since he showed up in Oak Grove alone and pregnant, but Castiel never gave him, or any other alpha, the time of day. Now he’s on the hunt for a mate. Can he come up with a plan to make Castiel realize he’s the perfect alpha for him and make both their Christmas wishes come true?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 50
Kudos: 546
Collections: Destiel Harlequin Holiday Cheesefest Challenge 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Destiel Harlequin Holiday Cheesefest Challenge 2019. This was my prompt: 
> 
> **A Bride and Baby for Christmas**  
>  Pregnant Hannah Olsen has made a list of Oak Grove’s eligible men. A list that Teddy White sees—and he’s not on it! Time for him to act so that both their Christmas wishes can come true.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and I hope everyone enjoys!

Something nudged Dean’s foot and he rolled out from under the Camry he was working on to look up at his brother. Flat on his back on the creeper, Sam looked more like a giant than normal. It really bit his ass that his baby brother was taller than him, but whatever. He was secure in his masculinity  _ and _ his alphaness, thank you very much. 

Sammy’s lips were moving, but Dean couldn’t hear what he was saying over the Led Zeppelin blasting through his ear buds. He gestured to them with the hand not currently holding a socket wrench and shrugged earning an epic eye roll from Sam. He didn’t bother to ask why Dean didn’t just pull the earbuds out so they could “talk like normal people” or do it himself because “Seriously, Dean?”—this situation happened almost daily. Seemed his brother was learning. He tossed Sam a smile. 

Sam shook his head, but his fond smile belied his exasperation. He pointed out the open bay door with a meaningful look. It was cold outside, snow on the ground, but they kept the doors open because it got too hot in the shop even in the dead of winter. Sam kicked his foot again and walked back toward the Mustang in the next bay. Sam wasn’t a regular employee, but Bobby let him pick up hours when he was home from school on winter break, like now, and during the summer for extra cash. 

Dean chuckled at his brother’s back and sat up to find out what he’d been so adamant Dean see. His breath caught, hand tightened around the socket wrench, and he tried—and failed miserably—to tell himself (and his dick) to calm the fuck down. The familiar ugly ass Continental was idling in the parking lot of Singer Autobody. Dean was still, to this day, trying to figure out how Castiel Shurley had ended up driving a car that must have belonged to a pimp in a former life. He also wondered, not for the first time over the last few months, if the omega was going to trade it in for something else given his condition. He may or may not have been checking out sedans and minivans for sale, looking for good prices in case Cas wanted a recommendation and for some reason asked him. Getting a baby in and out of a car seat in that monstrosity he drove now was going to be a bitch. 

That was to say nothing of the rather ominous sound emanating from under the hood. His brow pulled down in a frown and he pushed up from the creeper to stand, wiping his hand on the rag that had been shoved in the back pocket of his coveralls. He pulled the earbuds out, wrapped the cord around his phone and dropped in his pocket, making a beeline for Cas’s car. The engine shut off and the door opened with a creak—mental note: oil the doors. Dean reached the vehicle just as Cas went to stand, holding out a hand still stained with oil and grease despite the wipe down he’d given it. It would stay that way until he gave them a scrub down with the lava soap Bobby kept in the bathroom of the shop. 

Cas frowned at Dean’s hand for a moment and Dean got caught in those blue eyes of his when the dark haired man looked up. It happened every time. Dean had fallen half in love with the omega when he rolled into town that spring. That hadn’t changed when he discovered, thanks to the Oak Grove gossip mill, that Cas was pregnant. No one knew his story, at least no one who was taking to Dean, but him carrying someone else’s kid made no difference to him. Castiel obviously wasn’t with the other parent anymore—Cas had come to town alone and stayed that way—a concept which boggled Dean’s mind because Cas was perfect. 

He just… didn’t seem to be interested in Dean. Didn’t seem to be interested in anyone. He was nice to everyone in town, polite to a fault, but he mostly kept to himself. 

“I’m fine,” Castiel rasped, pushing himself up from the driver's seat with a hand on the door, the swell of his belly proceeding him.  _ Right, don’t touch the immaculate omega with your dingy, grubby hands, Dean. _ He crossed his arms over his chest so he didn’t do something else stupid. Like, place his hand on the small of Cas’s back, which seemed to be hurting the last couple months as he neared his due date. Not that Dean was watching the omega like a creeper, he was just observant and… yeah, no, he totally watched Cas like a creeper. 

“What seems to be the problem?” He asked with a tip of his chin toward the car, standing close enough to catch Cas in case he slipped in the snow as the two of them headed for the reception area out front of Bobby’s office. 

Cas’s hands curved over his bump. His coat seemed to dwarf him, oversized so it actually closed over his belly, the sleeves half covering his hands, and Cas wasn’t a small man, only a few inches shorter than Dean. Cas turned confused eyes on him, not protesting when Dean quickened his steps to open the door for him. “I don’t know what’s wrong, Dean. That’s why I brought it here.” 

“Yeah.” He laughed, awkwardly. That was a good point. Dean could poke around the car until he found the problem—that squealing noise gave him some ideas, but it would take longer, which meant he’d need to charge Castiel more for labor. Leaning against the counter, he waited for Cas to settle himself in a chair, waited until he finished shifting, getting as comfortable as he could in the hard plastic. “Just tell me what happened.” 

Cas sighed, rubbing his belly absentmindedly. “It started making strange noises yesterday.” 

“That nails on the chalkboard sound?” Cas nodded. “Anything else? Smoking? Leaking? Is it shifting gears okay?” 

“I haven’t noticed anything.” 

“Alright.” Dean pushes off the counter, rounded it to grab a bottle of water out of the mini fridge behind it, and handed it to Cas. The omega accepted it with a quiet, “Thanks.” 

“One of our many services.” The words emerged flirty, so did his smile, but it had no effect on Cas anyway, flew right past like he was asking about the weather. Dean scratched at the stubble on his chin. “Hand over the keys, I’ll take a look.” 

The keys landed in his outstretched palm, Cas’s fingers brushing his skin. He jiggled them and took a step toward the door. There were a few issues that could cause that kind of a noise and none of them were exactly cheap. If it got too expensive, he’d just cover part of it himself and Bobby could yell at him about it later. 

Hand on the push bar, Dean paused. Castiel had his phone in one hand, the other still resting on his belly, but he shifted a few times, a grimace twisting his face before it smoothed out. Dean started speaking before he could second guess the fact he was doing something he would have only offered to old lady Brennan. “This could take a while, cause I gotta finish the car I was working on, but I think Sam is almost done. He can run you home and we’ll pick you up when your car is finished.” 

“I’m fine, but,” Castiel paused and Dean couldn’t decipher his expression, but Cas was staring at him with a slight furrow between his brows. “Thank you for the offer.” 

Dean nodded and moved Castiel’s car into one of the empty bays. The squealing noise was definitely not a good sign. Dean put the car in park, shut the engine off, and tossed the keys in the glove box. He glanced at Sam on his way back to the Camry to finish changing the oil and Sam looked up from the Mustang’s engine and smirked. 

“Shut up,” Dean snapped, feeling his cheeks flush. He ignored Sam’s chuckle and slid back under the car. Sam knew about his crush on Castiel and never passed up an opportunity to tease him about the fact that his playboy brother had zero game when it came to the one omega that actually mattered. Before he popped his ear buds back in, he muttered, “Bitch.” 

Must not have said it quietly enough, though, because he heard his brother yell, “Jerk,” and drowned out any further commentary from the peanut gallery with his Spotify playlist. 

  
  


* * *

When Dean came back in to tell Castiel what had been wrong with his car—serpentine belt needed to be changed and the brakes were a bit worn so Dean changed those too, as well as topping off all his fluids—he found the omega asleep, neck bent at an angle that could not be comfortable or good for him. But someone, Dean would bet Bobby cause the beta came off as a gruff son of a bitch, but was gooey underneath it all, had draped a blanket over him. Dean hated to wake him, but he couldn’t very well leave him sleeping there. The garage was closing soon, the sun was about to go down and it might snow later. He needed to get home and sleep in his bed where he could be comfortable. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Dean said Cas’s name softly, but he didn’t wake up. He tried again, a bit louder, but he kept on sleeping, lashes dark smudges against his cheeks. Dean nudged his shoulder gently. “Hey, Castiel.” 

Cas made a low, grumpy noise, nose scrunching up like a bunny. It was the cutest freaking thing he’d ever seen and he had to smother a smile before Cas’s eyes blinked open. He yawned so hard his jaw cracked and levered himself up in the chair, frowning in confusion at the blanket. “Dean?” 

Oh, that was so not fair. The things that voice did to him and now it was roughed from sleep. Dean was overwhelmed with longing, bit his lip to keep the words trying to crawl up his throat from emerging.  _ Can I wake up to that everyday?  _

“Sorry,” Castiel said softly, eyes sweeping the room before turning up to Dean. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

“Hey, growing a person is hard work.” 

Cas laughed, that single sound containing so many emotions at once: amusement, exhaustion, disbelief. His hand went to the swell of his belly again, the gesture appearing unconscious. Was he comforting the baby or himself, Dean wondered. “You have no idea.” 

“No. No, I guess I don’t.” How could he? He sighed, pulling the rag from his back pocket and wiping his hands even though it was unnecessary. He had scrubbed his hands clean before coming in here. Sam pulled a face when he saw Dean come out of the bathroom drying his hands. Dean flipped him off. “Anyway, the pimp mobile is good now.” 

“Pimp mobile?” 

Dean could have smacked himself for letting that slip. Using entering Cas’s invoice as an excuse to not look at him, Dean tried to back pedal. “Oh, well, you know.” 

His eyes met Cas’s for a split second before dropping away. His expression said he clearly did not know. “It just… your car looks like something you’d see dropping hookers off to go work a corner.” 

_ Danger, danger! Abort. You’re making this worse.  _

Except Cas laughed, not the tired, borderline broken one from a few moments ago; this was lighter, if somewhat dry. He rubbed his face. “It was cheap. I didn’t really think about… well.” 

“Anyway,” Dean said after Cas fell quiet, trying to change the subject before he said anything worse. “It was your serpentine belt. I changed that out, checked your timing belt, too, cause I thought that might be the problem, but it was fine. And I topped your fluids off while I was in there cause they were a little low. You’ll probably want to bring your car around to get the oil changed soon, too.” 

Castiel frowned at him across the counter Dean had gone behind. “How much is this going to cost?” 

“Two fifty for the parts and labor.” It was low, really low, if Dean was honest, but he wasn’t going to tell Cas he wasn’t charging for his labor and that he’d checked his brakes and changed out the air filter for free. Wouldn’t charge him for the oil change if he came back either. 

When Cas’s face cleared, any worry Dean had about the blow back of this decision melted away. If the omega suspected Dean was low balling, he didn’t say. “Oh. Okay.” 

Dean had to ball his hands into fists to stop himself from jumping over the counter to help Cas stand. He pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and took out a card, handing it to Dean. Dean ran it through and smiled at Cas when he handed his card back. “Wait here and I’ll pull your car around.” 

The other man nodded and Dean pushed through the door that led into the garage. He slid behind the wheel of Cas’s car and reached into the glove box for the keys. The keys weren’t the only thing he pulled out, however. He should have shoved the piece of paper back into the glove box, but he didn’t. What he did was unfold it and start reading. His eyes went wide and his chest suddenly felt hollowed out. It was a list of names. At the top it said  _ Eligible Alphas _ . And it was damn near every unmated Alpha in town—except him. 

Dean clenched his fingers around the wheel, the paper still clutched in his fist, and pressed his forehead to it. “Get. Your shit. Together,” he ordered himself. He blew out a breath and lifted his head. Right, he could do this, he could act normal. Give Cas his keys and get him out of there like he didn’t feel as if his world was crumbling down around him. Panting after an omega that didn’t want him was dumb. And he’d already known that Cas didn’t want him. So, why did it hurt so much?

He was proud of himself for keeping his voice steady when he dropped Cas’s keys in his outstretched palm, ensuring their skin didn’t brush, and wished him a good night. He watched the taillights of the Continental disappear, wind seeping through the fabric of his coveralls, chilling him to the bone. He needed beer. Lots and lots of beer. 

  
  


* * *

He couldn’t stop staring at the list, written in Castiel’s small, neat print. How was he not on it? Okay, yeah, he maybe wasn’t the  _ best _ prospect, didn’t expect to break top five on something like this, but to not be on it at all? Not even an honorable mention? He didn’t have a lot of money, but he owned a house on Maple—it was barely liveable, he conceded, glancing around the kitchen, but he was working on that; he had a job—the same one he’d had since high school working for his faux uncle, which demonstrated dependable; and he had a car—a ‘67 Impala, but one that at least had four doors and ran like a dream because Dean took care of Baby since his dad gave her to him. 

The thing that really got him, he admitted, was the fact that all these months Dean had thought Cas wanted to be single and here he was making a list of potential mates. And he was nowhere on it. The only omega Dean had ever wanted and he wasn’t even a blip on his radar. He let his head drop into his hands. 

He didn’t bother lifting his head at the sound of the back door opening because he knew who it was. The smell of Chinese food preceded the bag full of take out containers that landed on the table. “Dude, what are you doing?” 

Dean looked up then, hands falling to the table. “I’m not on it.” 

“Not on what?” Sam turned to grab plates and forks before pulling out a chair and sitting. He held out one of each for Dean, but he waved them off, and Sam frowned. “Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Dean slid the crinkled yellow sheet of paper across the table to Sam. Sam’s brows popped up, but he dutifully picked it up and scanned it. Dean saw his brother’s eyes widen. “Yeah,” he said miserably. 

Sam looked up from the list to meet his eyes. “Who wrote this?” 

“Who do you think?” 

“Cas?” He asked, voice dripping with disbelief. At least, Dean thought, he wasn’t the only one who thought it was weird that Cas was on the hunt for a mate. “Damn.” 

That one word conveyed so much pity, Dean let his head drop down onto the table. It hit the surface with a thud and he groaned. It was going to suck watching Cas be with someone else. Oak Grove was his town, damnit, but he was tempted to throw everything in the Impala and burn rubber out of here. 

“So, what’s the plan?”

Dean lifted his head enough to look at Sam. “Huh?” 

His brother was dumping lo mein onto their plates. “Well, I assume you have a plan.” When Dean continued to stare at him in confusion, Sam rolled his eyes. “To get yourself on the list. You’re not just going to give up, are you? You’ve been mooning over Cas since he got here.” 

Uh, well, actually he had been planning to just give up and how weird was that for him? Winchesters didn’t know the meaning of surrender; their family motto might as well be “Or Die Trying.” But he had been willing to roll over and let Cas skip off into the sunset with another alpha without at least pleading his case? 

Yeah, fuck that. 

Sam was right, which he hated to admit. Dean needed a plan, yesterday. He sat up. “You’re good at all this mushy, romantic bullshit—hit me with whatever you got.” 

“Wow, I can’t see why Cas wasn’t considering you,” his brother deadpanned. 

Dean flipped him off, a sneer twisting his lips, but his face fell almost immediately. He found himself doing something he thought he’d never stoop to—he begged his little brother for help. He tried to make himself look as pathetic as possible so he only had to do it once. “Please, Sammy.” 

“You alphas are ridiculous,” Sam sighed, sounding put out. His brother was a beta like their dad, Dean was an alpha like their mom. 

“I’m telling mom you said that.” Dean snagged his plate, now overflowing with noodles and beef and broccoli, and shoved a forkful into his mouth. Yeah, that was what he needed. 

Sam scowled, leaning across the table to point a finger in his face. “Do it and you can forget me helping you with anything, ever.” 

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Dean said, holding his forkfree hand up in surrender. 

Sam pursed his lips, but relented with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll help. But you'll owe me.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Dean said and shoved noodles in his mouth. Sam looked vaguely disgusted. He shrugged and spoke with his mouth full because he knew it annoyed Sam. “What? It’s brain food.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_ December 18 _

Castiel walked into the kitchen of the small house he was renting on Pine Street and made a beeline for the coffee maker. He was only allowed to have one cup a day, per his OB/GYN, and he made sure to get it. He glanced out the kitchen window while he waited for the coffeemaker to finish sputtering, taking in all the white blanketing the tiny backyard, trying not to deflate at the thought of how much snow had piled up out front. He didn’t need to go anywhere yet since he worked from home, but he had a doctor’s appointment tomorrow and just the thought of trying to find someone to shovel the driveway and the porch and the sidewalk, something he would have been able to do himself pre-pregnancy was exhausting and frustrating. He looked down at his belly, that seemed to grow bigger everyday, with a wry twist of his lips. “I love you, but you’re making things a bit complicated.” 

He hated having to rely on other people for easy things, one of the myriad reasons he’d moved away from home after he wound up pregnant. He had always been self-sufficient and independent, which was hard with a father who was old fashioned and being the only omega. The rest of the world may have evolved, but Chuck Shurley hadn’t and he hated that other people had, railing at the heavens that his children “didn’t understand.” His dad and his Aunt Amara wanted to  _ meddle _ and take over everything. 

His brother Gabriel was great, if getting way too much amusement from the situation, telling him to do whatever he had to do. When Cas told him about the baby, he started cackling. “I can’t believe  _ you _ , out of everyone, ended up with an ‘oops’ baby. You were always the responsible sibling.” His sister Anna was off at some commune somewhere, talking to nature and staying away from their family—an impulse he now understood. But he’d managed to get her a letter with his forwarding address.  _ I can’t wait to meet my new niece or nephew _ , she had written back. 

Even miles away, he couldn’t get away from his dad and his aunt completely. “You can’t do this alone,” Chuck—not dad, not anymore, not now at least—told him for the millionth time in yet another voicemail after Cas refused to answer the phone. “You’re being unreasonable. Stop acting like a child. I know how hard this is going to be for you without a partner.” 

He did. His dad had been left alone to raise three kids after his wife died when Castiel was born. Cas couldn’t help feeling like his dad blamed him for it, always held him to a higher standard because, well, he was the reason his dad had to get another job when his writing hadn’t been enough to support all of them. As soon as Cas was old enough, he got saddled with the household chores his older siblings didn’t want to do and that his dad felt beneath him as an alpha. So, yeah, his dad knew how hard it was to be a single parent, but he was also kind of a dick.

But he still made that damn list anyway. A fit of pique, hormones,  _ something _ . Maybe it had been listening to that last message from Chuck or actually answering when Aunt Amara called, listening to her tell him how her brother was an idiot, but also extol the benefits of a two parent household, thinking she was being sly. He found himself sitting in bed after he tossed the phone to the foot of it, clenching his teeth. Then the notepad he kept beside his bed was sitting in his lap and he was writing down all the names of the alphas he could remember who lived in Oak Grove. He hesitated writing one name in particular, but stopped himself because—no, not him. He wasn’t going to be included on his ‘I’m feeling lonely and my parental figures suck’ list. 

Speaking of the list, Cas thought, grabbing his mug and heading for the living room, where had it gotten to? He needed to throw the damn thing out. Or better yet burn it. 

He planted a knee on the couch to push the curtains on the window aside and see how bad it was out there and blinked. He blinked  _ hard _ , sure he was hallucinating, but nope. What the hell was going on? Why was Dean Winchester shoveling his driveway? 

* * *

_ December 19 _

It snowed again overnight and sure enough when Cas pulled back the curtains, half expecting it to be a one off, some freak occurrence (had there been a full moon yesterday or something?), but also  _ hoping _ it wasn’t, he saw Dean, shovel in hand, clearing a path to his front door. The driveway was already done. Cas bit his lips. 

The alpha didn’t seem dressed for the weather. He had gloves on his hands, a scarf wrapped around his neck, and a beanie pulled low over his ears, but he was wearing a beat up leather jacket with the hood of a sweatshirt poking out around the collar. He had to be cold. 

Cas took a deep breath and pulled open the front door. Why was he so nervous? This wasn’t anything more than he would do for anyone else who showed up and shoveled his walkway. Without being asked. But it was Dean, damnit. He didn’t inhale greedy lungfuls of anyone else’s scent; didn’t find himself smiling because anyone else was smiling and it was infectious; didn’t think about what anyone else’s lips would feel like. 

Dean looked up when he heard the door open and Castiel had to clear his throat before he could get his mouth to work. “Did you want some coffee?” 

No ‘thanks for doing all this work’ or ‘why are you here?’ Just that. His brain appeared to be on a mini vacation and Dean’s cheeks looking pink from the cold, green eyes seeming brighter against all that white, smile crooked and perpetually suggestive, weren’t helping. 

But Dean didn’t seem to think it was odd. He said, “That’d be great.” And went right back to shoveling. He made no move to come inside. Cas blinked, mouth opening and then closing without speaking. He stepped back, closed the door, and went to the kitchen to make Dean some coffee. He poured some sugar into it when it was done, because Dean struck him as someone with a sweet tooth, and went back to the front door. 

Dean came up the steps then—almost there anyway, the walk more than half clear—and took the mug. He wondered if it was intentional on Dean’s part that their fingers brushed. He could have sworn he felt an electric shock at the contact, but that was probably just static from Dean’s gloves. It still made his breath catch. 

“Thanks,” Dean said before taking a sip. After swallowing he added, “You’re letting all the heat out.” 

“Oh. Right.” Cas went back inside, feeling very, very confused. When he left for his doctor's appointment, pulling out of the garage, he saw the mug he had given Dean sitting on his front porch. 

  
  


* * *

_ December 20 _

He might have been waiting at the window to see if Dean showed up. It hadn’t snowed again, and he brought his laptop with him because he wasn’t about to shirk his responsibilities, realizing how much harder it was to use it sitting on the couch than at his desk, but he was curious to see if Dean would show up. 

He heard the rumble before he saw the car and wondered how he’d missed it the last two days. The engine of Dean’s car, some big, black, sleak thing that seemed to fit Dean’s personality to a T, was very distinctive. It almost purred. 

Half turning in his seat to look out the window, Castiel watched as Dean pulled a big bag of something out of the trunk, only realizing what it was when he saw the alpha reach inside and start sprinkling something across the sidewalk he’d cleared yesterday. 

He was salting Castiel’s sidewalk. He finished the sidewalk, the driveway, made his way up the walkway and the steps. Their eyes met when Dean turned. He smiled and tipped his chin, went back to his car, and drove off. 

Cas wasn’t normally one for harsh language, more so now that he had a kid on the way, but seriously, what the  _ fuck _ was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

_ December 21 _

It snowed again—not much, maybe a few inches this time—and there Dean was, shoveling his sidewalk again. Cas stood at the window, arms crossed, and watched him with narrowed eyes. He’d asked if he wanted coffee again and just like last time, he hadn’t taken the subtle hint to  _ come inside _ . 

Cas had managed to get a few more words out of him this time, at least. 

“Don’t you need to be at work?” Cas had thrown on his coat and boots before stepping outside to hand Dean the mug so the alpha couldn’t make excuses about Cas letting the heat out. 

Dean accepted the steaming mug and propped his hip against the railing next to where the shovel leaned. His shrug was too casual for Cas’s liking. “Bobby doesn’t need me ‘til later. Sam’s there.” 

He’d nodded, but the desire to drag the truth out of the alpha burned in his throat like hot coals. Dean finished the coffee in a few gulps and handed the mug back, with a thanks. Castiel hadn’t gotten anything out of him that explained why a man he barely knew (didn’t matter that he  _ wanted _ to know him) was… well, acting like a boyfriend. Or a mate, a voice whispered in the back of his mind. His frown deepened. He was trying not to get his hopes up. Maybe this was just what the alpha did for all the unmated, unattached, pregnant people in town? Not that there were many—it was basically just him. But not even Cas’s friends in Chicago would think to shovel his sidewalk if he wasn’t specifically asking. 

“Who’s the hottie?” Meg said right next to his ear and he jumped. 

“What? Who?” 

Meg slowly raised a brow and pointed out the window between the parted curtains. “The one right outside who keeps looking over here every time you’re not staring at him.” 

“Oh, Dean? Just… a friend.” He wiggled past her and went to the kitchen to pour her a cup of coffee. 

Meg had gotten into town last night, flying in from Chicago after inviting herself to stay until he “popped” as she put it. “Plus, it’s almost Christmas, you idiot,” she added in her typical acerbic manner. He’d been smiling since she couldn’t see it over the phone, but assured her it was unnecessary, that he was fine, but she said, “Who the hell else is going to deal with your cranky ass in the delivery room?” 

It was true; Cas didn’t have anyone else. And besides, he trusted Meg. They had been friends for years. So, as much as he insisted that he didn’t need anyone in the delivery room with him, that he wasn't making a big deal about Christmas this year, Cas was glad she hadn’t listened to him. 

Except maybe not right at this moment as she deadpanned, “Right. Friend. Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” 

He shot her an annoyed look. “I was going to offer you coffee, but I think I’ve changed my mind.” 

Meg held up her hands in an I-surrender gesture, finally wandering away from the window. “Fine, fine. We won’t talk about your  _ friend _ .” 

Cas didn’t know what was happening with Dean, if there was anything happening at all (don’t get ahead of yourself, he thought), and wasn’t ready to talk about it with his best friend. He shoved a mug into her hands and ignored her smirk. 

  
  
  


_ December 22 _

“Everything looks great, Cas,” his doctor said, looking up from his laptop. “The pregnancy is coming along well, your last ultrasound has the baby’s growth right on track for your due date, all your bloodwork is fine. Are you still getting the nausea?” 

“No,” he said, at the same time Meg said, “Yes.” He glared at her. “What? Not my fault the walls of that house you live in are paper thin and I was woken up by the sound of you gagging.” 

“My toothpaste tasted weird,” he explained to the doctor, feeling defensive. He hadn’t had any morning sickness since his second trimester. 

“Sometimes hormone fluctuations can affect your taste buds, but as long as it isn’t affecting your eating at all, you should be fine.” Dr. Shultz wheeled his tiny stool out from behind the stand where his laptop sat and spun to face them. The older omega pushed his glasses up his nose and folded his hands in his lap. “This is the how stretch. You still feeling okay about your birth plan?” 

Cas looked down at the newest ultrasound picture, caressing the bridge of his baby’s nose. He couldn’t believe that in less than a month he would actually be holding his child. He would be a parent. Oh, God, he couldn’t be a parent. He was going to mess this child up. Wasn’t like his dad was much of an example of good parenting. 

He felt something squeeze his hand and looked down at Meg’s fingers curling around his. When he lifted his eyes to meet hers, she mouthed, “You’ll be fine, idiot.” 

He took a deep breath and met the doctor’s kind eyes. He nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Alright. Due date is just around the corner. I won’t see you again until go into labor.” Dr. Shultz patted Cas’s knee as he stood. “Try to take it easy.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“They sure do grow them well around here,” Cas heard Meg muse. He had been leaning against the side of his car waiting for her to unlock the doors (because it seemed like in the last week his baby bump turned into a baby mountain and driving was basically impossible), replying to a text from Gabriel asking if he was an uncle yet. Cas rolled his eyes and hit send on his message informing him that he didn’t need to ask everyday, and glanced around to see what Meg was talking about. 

He followed the direction of her appreciative stare, the one she got when she wanted to sink her claws into something, wondering who it was and if he needed to intervene. Dean’s brother, Sam, was walking down the opposite side of the street. Something in his brain snapped because he heard himself calling out to the beta even though they had exchanged less words than Cas had with Dean and that was saying something because they barely talked. Even though Dean had been at Cas’s house everyday for almost a week, he thought in frustration. 

“Sam, hm?” Cas looked at Meg from the corner of his eye, wincing at the calculation he saw. He silently apologized to Sam, but it was too late anyway because he’d already looked up at them, smiling as he waved before crossing the street. 

“Hey, Cas.” 

“Hi,” he said, opening his mouth to ask something he’d probably regret later, but Meg cleared her throat. “Oh, uh, this is my friend Meg Masters. Meg, Sam Winchester.” 

“Any relation to Dean?” She asked with an inflection on Dean’s name that made him want to kick her. 

“He’s my brother,” Sam answered, brow furrowed in confusion. He turned back to Cas and asked, “Did you need something?” 

And, of course, he did. Just as he’d been thinking moments ago, he and Sam didn’t talk. The younger man had been away at college when Cas first moved to Oak Grove. This was weird—he was being awkward and Meg was no help, watching the proceedings with amusement—but he needed to say something and it couldn’t be the question he was dying to ask.  _ What the hell is up with Dean? _

He blurted out the first thing that came to mind, which was, “There’s something wrong with my car.” 

Sam looked at the car in question and raised a brow. “Okay,” he said, drawing out the word. “Did you want me to take a look at it?” 

“No, that’s not necessary.” He heard a snort from Meg’s general direction and choose to ignore it. “I don’t think it’s anything serious.” 

“You could bring it over to the shop—” He started to say, pointing down Main Street where Singer Autobody was located, but Cas cut him off. 

“I don’t have time right now.” He needed to shut up. He needed to get out of here. He pulled on the door handle, but it was still locked and he pursed his lips in frustration at himself.

“Right.” Sam’s eyes shift from Cas to the car to Meg and back. Something Cas couldn’t pin down flashed through his eyes before he blinked and it was gone. Hesitantly, like Cas was a wild animal he didn’t want to spook, Sam asked, “Want me to mention it to Dean?” 

“That...” Would be great actually. Dean would have to talk to him to get the keys to look at the car and Cas could corner him and demand Dean tell him why he was acting so weird. The fact that it was a lie and there wasn’t anything wrong with his car since Dean fixed it didn’t matter. He had to find out what was going on before he went insane. “If you could, I’d appreciate it.” 

“Sure thing, Cas. I’ll see you later. It was nice meeting you, Meg.” Then he was across the street and heading back in the direction of the repair shop. 

Meg finally unlocked the car and Cas sunk down into the seat with a deep sigh, eyes sliding shut. His back was hurting and he’d needed to sit down about five minutes ago. He felt Meg’s eyes on him. “What?” 

“You’ve been holding out on me, Cassie. Do you know  _ all _ the attractive people in this town?” 

“Shut up,” he mumbled tiredly. Thankfully, she let it drop and started the car. 

* * *

“You’re either doing something incredibly wrong, or you’ve actually managed to do something right,” Dean heard his brother say and slid out from under the car he was working on to look up at him. 

“What?” 

“I just saw Cas.” 

Dean sat up so fast, he almost clipped his head on the bumper. “What happened?” 

“He made up some crap lie about there being something wrong with his car and wanted me to let you know because he was too busy to bring it by.” Sam’s arms were folded across his chest, brows climbing his forehead. “Looks like he’s got a friend in town, too. Some beta named Meg. She’s...” 

Dean frowned when Sam shuddered, or shivered, he really couldn’t tell which. He either really liked this Meg or he really didn’t. Dean shrugged it off—it wasn’t his biggest concern right now. “He wants me to come look at his car? Like at his house?” 

“Sounded like it.” 

Dean had thought he’d fucked the whole thing up, to be honest. Sure, he’d had a plan, but when it came to actually executing that plan he hadn’t been convinced it would work. He’d barely talked to Cas even though he had seen him everyday, trying not to be pushy. He could have gone inside when Cas offered him coffee, which is what he would have done if it was anyone else (and that anyone else wasn’t eight months pregnant) because it was an opening to make a move. Thing was, he didn’t just want a fling so doing what he normally did seemed the opposite of what he should do. But then he started second guessing if he was moving  _ too _ slow because what if while Dean was tossing snow around, freezing his ass off, Cas was making plans with someone else? 

Except Cas was making up excuses to get Dean to come over. “Huh. Maybe the plan actually worked.” 

“It’s a Christmas miracle,” Sam said. Dean tossed a rag in his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ December 23 _

Cas was kind of freaking out. Dean had just knocked on his door. He stared at the panel with a mix of excitement and trepidation, feet rooted to the floor. This was a dumb idea. Why would an alpha like Dean, who was funny and smart and attractive, want an omega who was pregnant with someone else’s child? He was just really nice and it was the holidays and he knew that Cas was alone and figured he needed help—which should piss him off seeing as he’d left home because of people assuming he couldn’t do this on his own, but it… didn’t. He wanted Dean around and maybe that was the difference. 

Dean knocked again and Meg said, “You going to answer that any time this century?” 

Cas had forgotten she was sitting on the couch, to be honest. He went to open the door because he was a damn adult. If Dean had a problem with Cas having a kid, then he obviously didn’t need him anyway. He was feeling righteously indignant by the time he reached the door and pulled it open, but it evaporated when Dean turned, the beginnings of a smile curving his lips, dimples making an appearance. Dean said, “Hey,” in that whiskey smooth voice of his that sent butterflies fluttering through his stomach. 

“Hi.” Cas sounded breathless, and good Lord, he needed to calm down. He had read so much on the internet about how pregnancy hormones causing amped up sex drives, but except for a few exceptions (seeing Dean in tight jeans, seeing Dean without a shirt, one time seeing Dean actually help a little old lady across the road, which had made him feel a little bad, later, after he got home and was coming down from his orgasm induced bliss), he’d been a monk. Now, lust slammed into him like a semi and he swallowed.

Dean fidgeted, Cas could hear his keys jingle in his pocket as he played with them. “Sam said something was wrong with the Pimp Mobile,” he said with a small smile, tone implying they were sharing an inside joke. They kind of were, he mused. 

“Um, I think so,” Cas replied noncommittally. Meg sniggered, drawing Dean’s attention. Any hope he might have had to avoid them meeting was dashed. He stepped back. “Why don’t you come in while I grab the keys. Do you want some coffee? There’s a pot in the kitchen.” 

“I’d love some,” Dean said, wiping his boots off before stepping inside and closing the door behind himself. Cas glanced at Meg, urging her to behave. He was halfway to the kitchen when he heard Dean say, “You must be Meg.” 

“My reputation precedes me.” She sounded curious and pleased. 

“My brother mentioned you.” 

“Well, I’m glad I made an impression.”

He could hear the smirk in her voice, saw it when he rounded the corner. She was sprawled on his couch, looking for all the world like a contented cat. For his part, Dean seemed as if he were trying to figure her out. Good luck with that, he thought. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks.” Dean took the mug, fingers brushing his in a way he didn’t think was accidental. He tried to catch Dean’s eyes, but the alpha was looking away, studying the room he stood in. “Yeah, so. Keys.” 

“Yeah, Cas, go get the keys so Dean here can check out your car that’s not working.” Cas glared at her, promising murder. Dean looked between the two of them, with curiosity, but didn’t comment, sipping his coffee to hide a smile if Cas wasn’t mistaken. He pursed his lips and walked away. His exit was ruined a little by the fact that he waddled. 

Dean was leaning against the wall, watching some morning talk show with Meg, when he came back from grabbing the keys off the hook by the door to the garage. “Here,” he said handing them to Dean. 

Dean raised his chin at Meg after draining his mug and setting it on the coffee table. “Nice tree,” he said of the plastic monstrosity Meg had picked up after Cas said he wasn’t going to bother with a tree this year. 

“I’m getting you a tree,” she informed him, walking out the door before he could argue. She had, but the pickings were slim. The tree was white with multicolored lights and so obviously fake it made him wince when she started setting it up. It also had the most random assortment of ornaments—characters from all different movies, Santas, snowmen, birds covered in glitter, zoo animals, a squirrel she named Sparky for reasons he couldn’t fathom, and assorted balls from four different sets. “You wait until the last minute you get what you get.” 

Cas started at Dean, wondering if the alpha was being serious, and shrugged his coat on. Meg said, “Thanks.” 

Dean chuckled, turning for the door and catching sight of Cas zipping up his coat. “You coming outside?” 

“I was planning on it.” Cas stepped into his snow boots, took his beanie and gloves from the coat pockets and put them on. 

He was honestly expecting a fight, something about him needing to stay inside because he was pregnant and that obviously meant he was fragile all of a sudden, but Dean only hesitated a moment before pulling the scarf from around his own neck, looping it around Cas’s. He fussed with it until he was satisfied, said, “It’s cold outside,” and pulled the door open, waiting for Cas to walk out on the porch before following. He blinked at Dean, dumbfounded, before tromping down the front steps to where the Pimp Mobile was parked in the driveway. 

Either Dean liked him or… Well, that was all he had. Dean liked him and Cas didn’t exactly know what to do with that. 

* * *

The hood of the Continental shut with a metallic  _ thud _ and Dean leaned a hip against the car to face Castiel. It was pretty much what Sam suggested. There wasn’t a damn thing wrong with Cas’s car. And he couldn’t help but notice the way Cas canted his body toward Dean’s, almost unconsciously. But Meg’s words while Cas went to get the keys kept ringing in his head. 

“You two are idiots.” He didn’t necessarily disagree and he cocked a brow, sipping at his coffee (he didn’t need any more caffeine, but he wasn’t going to turn down something Cas made for him). She rolled her eyes, making him think that she’d get along just fine with Sam. “You hurt him and I’ll make you disappear. I’m a lawyer, I know people.” 

Dean had laughed, but he didn’t think she was joking. There had to be a reason for the warning because Cas didn’t strike him as the type of person who would appreciate someone butting into his life that way, and even though he had no plans to hurt Cas it still gave him pause. There was so much he didn’t know; he wanted to fix that. Problem was he didn’t know how.

“Car looks fine. Can’t find anything wrong.” 

“Huh,” Cas said, looking everywhere but at Dean. “That’s… odd.” 

Son of a bitch, Castiel was adorable, Dean thought, huffing a laugh. He realized then that he was overthinking it. Meg was right about him being an idiot. “Hey, Cas?”

“Hmm?” Cas finally meeting his eyes after hovering over this shoulder for the last twenty minutes. 

“You want to go out on a date with me?” 

“I…” Those blue eyes of his that haunted Dean in his dreams widened. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.” 

“I mean, I’m pregnant.” 

“Yes.” It was hard to miss. 

“With someone else’s baby.” 

“I hope it’s someone else’s cause I wouldn’t want to forget having participated in that particular activity,” he teased, smirking. Cas scowled, but he also looked like he wanted to laugh. Dean counted that as a win, but the omega still hadn’t given him an answer and it was making him nervous. Maybe he needed to be blunter. 

“Look, I know you made that list and I wasn’t on it, but I should have been. Whatever you need for me to prove it. Hell, I’ll show you bank statements.” He straightened, taking Cas’ gloved hand in his own. The appendage was limp, Cas still staring at him, slack jawed, eyes widening incrementally. “Just give me a chance.” 

“What list?” Cas croaked.

Dean blinked, the momentum he had worked up screeching to a halt. “The list of all the eligible alphas in town.” 

Cas was groaning before Dean even finished, turning away, but Dean was pleased to note, not pulling his hand free. “How do you even know about that?” 

He cleared his throat. “I found it in the glove box when I was fixing your car.” 

“Dean,” Cas said, insistently, moving closer, into his personal space, clutching at his hand. “That stupid list didn’t mean anything. I wrote it after I got into another argument with my dad.” 

Cas sounded frustrated and embarrassed, but he paused for the time it took for him to draw a deep breath. “You weren’t on it because I actually like you.” 

“No shit?” Wow, he thought, way to be romantic, numbnuts. 

Cas gave him a disapproving look, but took his other hand, closing the space between them, head tipped back so he could look up at Dean. “Yes.” 

Dean smiled. It seemed too good to be true. “Too soon to kiss you?” 

Cas shook his head. Dean bent his neck to reach Cas’s lips, brushing them with his own. Cas’s eyes slid shut, a sigh slipping passed his lips, before they parted, giving Dean the opportunity to slip his tongue past them, caressing the omega’s with his own. Cas made a noise in the back of his throat that had Dean instantly, inappropriately hard, thankful for the swell of Cas’s stomach that meant he couldn’t feel it. They couldn’t get any closer, but Dean wrapped one arm around Cas’s back and tried anyway, tasting every corner of his mouth, reveling in the ability to touch him, kiss him, after months of longing. 

It was perfect until it wasn’t. 

Cas broke it off with a gasp of pain. Dean took half a step back, arm loosening it’s hold thinking he’d done something. “Are you okay?” 

  
  


“I think,” he started to say and had to stop to focus on breathing. “I think I just had a contraction.” 

“Uh…” 

“I need to go to the hospital,” Cas said, but it sounded like a question. He was always so competent, one of those people who had their shit together, and seeing him looking lost threw Dean for a loop. He mentally smacked himself. This was his chance to show Cas that Dean was worth taking a shot in. He’d said he wanted him, sure, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t change his mind. 

“I’ll drive. Let’s get you in the car, okay?” Dean left him around to the passenger side and helped Cas get settled, buckling his seatbelt. I’m gonna get Meg. Do you, uh… do you need anything else?” 

“There’s a duffle bag in the closet by the front door.” Cas looked up at Dean with so much trust. He wasn’t going to screw this up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Beatrice Shurley was born at 5:43 on Christmas morning. It had been a long labor (He thought. How long was labor normally?) and Dean felt like a wrecI. . The hospital had little red hats especially for Christmas babies and Dean couldn’t stop smiling down at the tiny bundle that was Castiel’s baby where she slept next to the omega’s hospital bed. She was so small and she looked so much like Cas it melted his heart. He touched her tiny, balled up fist and she twitched in her sleep, wrapping her whole hand around his finger, lips smacking. 

“How is she?” 

He turned at the sound of Cas’s tired voice, watching him shift in the hospital bed, wincing before finding a more comfortable position. Perfect, he thought, grabbing the big cup of water sitting on the table by Cas’s bed to hand him. What he said was, “Still sleeping.” 

Cas nodded, taking large sips through the cup’s straw. Dean had driven them to the hospital, dropping Meg and Cas off at the door. He watched them through the glass before he couldn’t see them anymore and a car pulling up behind honked. 

Meg and Cas were gone by the time he found a spot and went inside, probably in a delivery room somewhere already. It took forever to find the birthing ward, hospitals were always damn mazes, but Dean found a chair and sat, leg bouncing up and down while he gripped his phone. 

“First one?” 

Dean jerked at the voice. An older alpha was standing next to his chair, smiling down at Dean kindly, glasses sliding down his nose, gray streaked through the brown hair at his temples. “Excuse me?” 

“This your first kid?” He asked, taking a seat next to Dean’s. 

“Oh, um. I’m not—it’s not,” he stuttered, then cleared his throat. “I’m just here for a friend.” 

The man hummed thoughtfully, nodding in a way that said he understood. “My wife already had two kids when we got together. This is our fourth.” 

“You have six kids?” Sweet Christ, one sounded like a lot right now. 

“No,” the alpha laughed. “Four including my wife’s oldest two. I’m their stepdad, but I love them like they’re my own.” 

His phone chimed and the man pulled it from his pocket, explaining to Dean with a fond smile, “The oldest two are spending Christmas with their father so they’re missing this and they’re mad at their baby brother for coming early. Youngest is having a sleepover at the grandparents’.” 

“Wow, that’s…” the other man looked up when Dean trailed off. “That’s awesome, man.”

“Gene says I worry too much so I’m not allowed in the delivery room anymore. I get to fifties husband it out here until it’s all over.” 

The man sounded so damn happy, even though his wife had kicked him out. It didn’t seem to matter to him or at least not more than his kid being born. Didn’t even seem to mind that his stepkids were spending the holiday with their biodad, but they were also texting him while they were there, which had to mean they were close. It didn’t seem like it was only because their mom was in labor. 

How would Dean deal with that? It was something he really needed to think about. He hadn’t considered what would happen if the kids other dad ended up taking an active role in his kids life. Dean still didn’t know what the story was there. Cas had agreed to a date and they’d kissed before he went into freaking labor, but their situation wasn’t without complications and Dean couldn’t ignore them this time. 

A nurse walked out before either of them could say anything more. “Mr. Berkowitz?” 

“Yeah.” The alpha stood like he had been ejected from the seat, practically vibrating with excitement.

“You can come back now,” the nurse said, smiling, holding open the door. 

Berkowitz grabbed his coat and made a beeline for the nurse. Before he walked through, though, he turned and said, “Good luck.” 

He had been lost in his own thoughts, even managed to fall asleep for a while, waking to a stiff neck and Meg shaking his shoulder. He blinked up at her. “Come on, Romeo. I don't want to leave Cas alone, but I need sleep, in a real bed, and a shower.” 

He still wasn’t completely awake. He sat up and rubbed his hands up and down his face, but it didn't make what she said any clearer. “What?” 

Meg rolled her eyes. She spoke slowly as if he were a child and his sleep muddled brain kind of appreciated it. “I’m taking you back to the room. Cas added you to the approved visitor list. I’m about to fall on my face. You go sit with Cas and the nugget; I take the car keys and go home to nap.”

That was how he found himself watching Cas and his daughter sleep. He kept wondering if Cas would regret asking Dean back here when he woke up, but he didn’t seem to mind so far. He held the cup to his chest, head turned so he could watch Beatrice sleep. He looked exhausted and happy and Dean thought the omega had never looked more beautiful. 

Cas sighed, settling back against the pillows. “I’m going to have to feed her soon.” 

“I can go it you want me to,” Dean offered, but Cas looked at him steadily and asked, “Why?” 

“Didn’t know if you’d want me here for that.” 

“You can go if it would make you more comfortable, but I don’t want you to leave.” Cas swallowed, chest rising and falling on a deep breath. “Bee is the most important thing in my life now and if you’re serious about being a part of that life then she’s going to be part of yours, too. But if that’s not okay, I understand. I just need to know now before I get invested.” 

The words were said evenly, but there was something vulnerable in the set of Cas’s shoulders. He wasn’t as unaffected as he wanted Dean to think and it gave him the kick in the ass he needed. He picked up Beatrice—Bee, which was a perfect nickname, he thought, cradling her tiny head. She sighed and Dean was a goner. Less than a day old and she already had him wrapped around her finger. 

He stopped by the side of the bed and took the cup from Cas’s hands, Bee nestled in his elbow while he placed it back in the table before transferring Cas’s daughter to his arms. She nuzzled into her father’s chest and Dean smiled at the sight before lifting his eyes to Cas’s. “Get invested. Cause I already am.” 

“Dean,” Cas started to say, but the door opened, the morning nurse bustling in. 

“Hey, there,” he said, smiling at them before writing something on the dry erase board. Over his shoulder he asked, “Is this the other dad?” 

Dean opened his mouth to say no, but felt a hand grip his, tight. Cas held his eyes as he answered. “No, but this is my boyfriend, Dean.” 

Dean wasn’t ashamed to admit that he felt tears prick at his eyes when he heard those words. He squeezed Cas’s hand. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Dean. I’m Nurse Woods. And it’s time for this little girl here to get some breakfast.” He went around to the other side of the bed, helping Cas get Bee situated. Woods paused with his hands on the snaps on the shoulder of Cas’s gown. “You staying?” 

Dean placed his hand on Cas’s other shoulder, bending to place a kiss against his mussed hair. He was turning into the biggest sap on the planet and he didn’t even care. “Always.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating was basically just for this chapter lol 
> 
> Commence the feels and smut!

_ Dear Beatrice,  _

_ I don’t know if I’ll ever actually give you this letter, but your dad and I are getting married today and you’re too young to understand what’s going on. Felt like there were a few things I need to tell you, but you’re dad is understandably attached to you so it’s hard to get a moment alone. Saying ‘I do’ won’t just make me a husband, I’m becoming a dad, too. Signing the adoption papers is not a decision I made lightly. I fell a little bit in love with your dad the moment I met him, a feeling which grew stronger the longer we knew each other, but I was head over heels for you the second I saw you in the hospital. I know I’m not your dad as far as genes go, but let me tell you that changing diapers and getting blue balls because your kid won’t sleep makes someone a parent more than genetics ever did. (Your dad would kill me if he knew I wrote that last part, so let’s keep that between us, okay?)  _

_ Basically, Beatrice Shurley-Winchester, I love you more than I think I’ve ever loved anyone, maybe even more than I love your dad, but let’s keep that between you and me, too. Whether you’re the only kid your dad and I have or we have enough to make our own football team, you will always be my baby girl. You were the best Christmas present I ever got.  _

_ Love (hopefully), _

_ Your dad _

* * *

“What are you doing?” 

Dean shoved the envelope back in his sock drawer (cause he had one of those now), and turned to face Cas. His husband and mate. Dean still couldn’t believe that he’d convinced this amazing man to put up with his ass for the rest of their life. The bite on the juncture of his neck and shoulder was still red, the loose neckline of his t-shirt showing it off in a way that made his heart clench. The matching mark on his own neck throbbed in a pleasant way at the sight and the proof that they had actually done it—this wasn’t just a dream. 

“Nothing,” he said, wrapping his arms around Cas, pressing his lips to the bite mark. His husband made a pleased sound in the back of his throat that always went straight to his dick, looping his arms around Dean’s neck, pressing closer. He lifted his head and knew from Cas’s expression he didn’t believe Dean and was going to keep pressing for an answer. He sighed, amending, “It’s between me and Bee.” 

“Okay.” Cas’s acceptance of Dean’s relationship with his daughter— _ their  _ daughter—even after a year, still blew Dean away. He didn’t act like Dean was anything else but Bee’s other parent. 

“Where’s the Tiny Terror?” 

“Her Aunt Meg and Uncle Sam are watching her downstairs. They’re dropping her off at your parents’ place later.” 

Dean wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, palming a handful of Cas’s ass. “Does that mean we have some time to ourselves?” 

“Why do you think I’m up here?”

“I thought maybe you just couldn’t stand to be away from me,” he said, steering them toward the bed until they both tipped onto the mattress. Cas grunted when Dean landed on top of him, but clutched at him tighter when Dean started kissing down his neck and pushing his hands underneath his t-shirt to caress the skin underneath. 

“That’s true, too.” Cas sounded breathless. “But we haven’t been alone in months.” 

“Don’t need to be reminded of that,” he muttered, yelping when Cas pinched him. “Watch it or I might decide to go spend time with everyone downstairs.” 

“No, you won’t,” Cas said. 

“No, I won’t,” Dean agreed. He buried his nose against Cas’s neck, pulling in his scent, and groaned. “God, I missed you.” 

“We see each other everyday,” Cas reminded him, dragging him into a kiss by his hair. 

Dean went willingly, slipping his hands down the back of Cas’s flannel pants to grip his ass, rolling his hips to grind their erections together, caressing Cas’s crack with the tips of his fingers. He could already feel the slick leaking from his hole. When their lips parted, Dean said, “You know what I mean,” while circling his index finger around the furled skin of his anus. 

“Yeah,” Cas panted, fingers tightening in his hair. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” 

They were masters at getting naked as quickly as possible and were pressed skin to skin in no time flat, lips locked, hands all over each other. Cas palmed his dick and Dean let out a groan at the sensation. “God, I love you,” he rasped against Cas’s lips, rocking his hips into his mate’s fist. 

“I think I figured that out when you bit me.” Cas’s lips curved up on one side, his thumb caressing the loose skin at the base of Dean’s dick where his knot was already starting to swell. 

“If I don’t tell you enough, I give you permission to punch me.” 

“Noted,” Cas replied and spread his legs wider around Dean’s hips. “Now get in me or I’ll punch you for that.” 

Dean smiled down at him. “I love it when you’re bossy.” 

Pushing his dick inside Cas never got old, his slick easing the way, so tight and hot. Cas was always so goddamn wet for him and it was the hottest thing ever. If he wasn’t as desperate to get inside Cas as Cas was to be filled, he might have spent some time reveling in it. But that first thrust was like coming home or seeing heaven and his vision went white when he bottomed out, felt Cas clench around him. 

Cas urged him to move, nails digging into his back, legs around his hips. He wasn’t gentle, but neither of them wanted it that way. Dean knew he wouldn’t last long, but Cas didn’t sound too far behind him, moans echoing Dean’s growl that he couldn’t stop if he’d wanted to. He slid one hand under Cas to lift his hips up into his thrusts, other hand planted next to Cas’s head. He licked the mating bite. “You close, baby?” 

“Mhmm.”

He nuzzled behind his mate’s ear, scenting him. He moved the hand on his ass to his hip, questioning. “You want help?” 

“No,” Cas growled, nipping at Dean’s chin when he lifted his head, heels digging into the small of Dean’s back. “Knot me, Dean. I want it.” 

“Oh, fuck,” he all but whined. They were like the magic words. His thrusts went sloppy before he slammed home one last time, coming his brains out, half blown knot stretching Cas’s rim.l until they were locked together. It set Cas off like fireworks on New Years Eve. 

When he could think again, Dean realized he was crushing Cas into the bed and flipped them over, groaning, trying not to jostle Cas too much and pull at the knot. Cas’s only reaction was a kiss pressed to Dean’s chest, a faint purr vibrating his chest. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas’s back, waiting for their breathing to get back to normal, one ear cocked toward the floor below in case Bee got fussy. 

He felt Cas stir sometime later. “Dean?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I have something to tell you.” 

He sounded worried and Dean cracked one eye to squint up at him, still rubbing his back. “Is it that you ate the last piece of pie?” 

Cas scowled. “No.” 

He closed his eye. “Then lay it on me. Whatever it is I’m sure it’s fine.” 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Dean choked on nothing, eyes snapping open, hands clutching at Cas. He was sure he looked ridiculous with his mouth hanging open, but that had been the last thing he expected to hear. He had to clear his throat before words came out. “Really.” 

Cas nodded. “Is that okay?” 

“Okay?” Was the man crazy? “It’s fucking amazing.” 

So, he wasn’t the smoothest person ever, but Cas still smiled so who cares? He pulled his omega into a kiss, all tongue and teeth because he couldn’t stop smiling. When their lips parted, Dean said, “Bee is gonna be the best big sister.” 

Cas’s smile went soft and dopey. He pulled Dean’s hand around, pressed it to his lower abdomen, holding it in place with his own. “Yeah. She is.” 

They cuddled in bed, hands over where their second kid grew, waiting for Dean’s knot to go down. Cheek against his chest, Cas said softly, “How do you feel about Jack if it’s a boy?” 

He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Sounds perfect.” 

He couldn’t wait to see how Cas topped next Christmas because he had a lot to live up to now.

  



End file.
